That's All I Need
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Harry got hurt and is in St. Mungo's. Draco goes to visit him on Valentine's Day. Just a cute little holiday related fic. Hope you like it.


Author's note: AJGranger13 and I decided to write the same story from different perspectives. WE are not ripping each other off, it's an agreement we came to. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!

Harry let out a sigh as he looked around the hospital room. There was nothing for him to do. The nurses kept yelling at him when he tried to go anywhere. They said he was going to end up hurting himself. He set his glasses on the bedside table and allowed his eyes to drift shut.

He faintly heard the sound of his door opening. He waited to hear the light voice of the nurse, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, slightly bleary from his impromptu nap, and turned to see his boyfriend. A smile spread onto his face and he sat up slowly, the sheet slipping from his chest.

The small flash that crossed the blonde's silver eyes did not go unnoticed by the injured auror. He had to restrain a chuckle, knowing exactly what was going on in the blonde's dirty mind.

He went to grab the blanket that had fallen but Draco beat him to it. He shot his lover a glare as the blonde placed the blanket back over him.

A smile slipped onto the blonde's lips as Harry began muttering under his breath. "What are you going on about?" Harry easily picked up on the amusement in Draco's voice. The blonde seated himself in the chair next to the bed.

"I can't do anything!" Harry's head fell back slightly as he groaned. "Correction: I'm not ALLOWED to do anything!"

The raven haired man shot a small glare at the blonde as he stroked his arm affectionately. "We just don't want you to reopen your wound, love." His voice was tender and Harry could feel his irritation melting away.

He placed his hand over his lover's with a sigh. "I know, but that doesn't make my situation any less irritating." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back once more. "I hate this. I should've blocked his damn spell! I should've reacted quicker!"

Draco rose to his feet with a sympathetic smile, running his fingers through Harry's dark, disheveled locks. "It's not your fault, Harry. The guy was a dick. He's going to Azkaban anyway."

"But that's just it!" Harry couldn't help but get a little worked up. "I wasn't the one to put him there! Stupid Bill Tarcey did!"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn to put that Gryffindor pride aside sometimes, love."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at the platinum blonde. "I don't see you putting aside any Slytherin qualities."

"That's different." Draco wore an expression of arrogance akin to the ones from his school days. "They haven't gotten me placed in St, Mungo's yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Today's a special day, you know,"Draco said with a smile.

The green eyed man donned a puzzled expression. "It's not our anniversary. And it's no one's birthday."

The blonde's lips brushed against Harry's cheek in a light kiss. "It's Valentine's Day, love."

"Oh." Harry could feel the blush spreading onto his cheeks. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to. I didn't even expect you to be awake when I came back." There was a sweet twinkle in his silver eyes as he spoke.

"Where did you go?" Harry had a curious look on his face.

With his signature smirk, Draco reached into the tan messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He withdrew a heart shaped box with a rose engraved on it. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The raven haired man's face lit up as he lifted the shiny red lid. "Thanks, babe!" he said with a slight chuckle as he watched the dozens of chocolate frogs hopping in the tin.

"I figure you could save the cards for the Weasel offspring when he gets older." Draco hadn't ever really let go of his nickname for Ron.

"Or I could keep them myself," Harry said, a frog in his mouth.

The blonde chuckled, grabbing a frog for himself. "Or you could do that." They sat like that for a while, neither one saying much. Draco seated himself on the bed beside Harry, leaning over him. "I was really worried about you back there…" His tone was sad. "I thought maybe I had lost you. That I'd be spending Valentine's Day alone from now on…" A tear formed in his eye near the end, but he quickly blinked it away.

"You'll never lose me, Draco," Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Not as long as I have anything to do about it."

The silver eyed man leaned down, claiming his boyfriend's lips in a chaste yet heated kiss. "I'll hold you to that…" he said as they pulled apart.

"So, do I owe you a belated Valentine's gift?" Harry asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"You're alive," Draco said. "That's all I need." Mischief flashed across his eyes. "Although… I wouldn't object to our little 'Valentine's Night' tradition when you get home…"

Harry's expression soon matched his lover's. "Oh, I think I can arrange that…" Soon their lips collided passionately in one more kiss, Draco laying Harry gently back down on the bed.

"You should rest," the blonde said. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow night after you're released."

Harry smirked as he watched his boyfriend stride from the room. _'I look forward to it…'_ Harry thought before he turned off his light.

Note: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a little rough, but I wanted to post it tonight.


End file.
